As electronics technology and communications technology develop, mobile devices such as cellphones tend to be designed more and more artistic while powerful. As a result, unibody mobile devices become popular nowadays. Although many of this kind of mobile devices are not designed for their battery covers (also referred to as back cover hereinafter) to be opened, some of them, however, are designed for doing so. Therefore, how to open a back cover of a unibody mobile device easily becomes a challenge in the art.
Among conventional solutions, adding a button on the mobile device for releasing/unlocking the battery cover is convenient for opening. However, an extra button will obviously impact the appearance of a mobile device, especially a unibody mobile device. Another solution is to break away a back cover of a mobile device by a pre-reserved gap, which is not convenient and entails potential risk of damaging the mobile device. In view of the forgoing, there are lacks of effective methods and mechanisms in the art for opening a back cover of a mobile device.